


Suit Me Up, Bitch

by ghettoassenglishman



Series: Take my hand--Take My Whole life too [30]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: But not really quiet, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Smut, Suits, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Out of all places to fuck, Ian had to choose the mall."</p><p>Based off Prompt: "You should do a story about Ian and Mick having quiet sex now and them both struggling to stay quiet because duh, it's that good. Maybe their families are around or they are in a not so ideal place or something idk.. You're the creative genius."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit Me Up, Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for the prompt!!! Loved it! Hope you like it??
> 
> Errors will be fixed!!

Out of all places to fuck, Ian had to choose the mall. Not in the comfort of their own home, not in their own bed where they could be as loud as they possibly wanted to. No. He chose the shopping centre, even worse than that, the fucking dressing rooms of a fancy-ass suit shop. Mickey had no idea how Ian had managed it; Mickey had gone in to try a suit on, which wasn't entirely pleasant, and after prancing out like an idiot – just to show Ian – when he went back in to strip from the hideous suit, Ian was right behind him, shutting the black curtain over.

 

“What the fuck Gallagher.” Mickey nearly reflexes, noticing that it was Ian other than some creepy shop assistant who wanted to stick it in his ass. The redhead smirked darkly, pupils diluting as Mickey pulls roughly at his tie to get it off. If he knew Ian easily got horny over one suit, he'd buy seven of them, one for each day of the week.

 

In a second, Ian's pinning Mickey to the wall of the changing room, his breath hot against Mickey's neck. “I want to fuck you.” He bluntly remarks, his hand palming Mickey's uprising bulge in the suit pants. Mickey tries to regain his grip but is pushed back against the wall once more.

 

“In here?” He whispers when he hears upcoming voices outside of the changing room.

 

“Yes, in fucking here. Now turn around.” Ian orders through his own whispers, he pulls of Mickey's jacket, chucking it towards the small stool in the corner of the dressing area. Mickey complies, grunting in his every move, he goes to pull at the buttons on his shirt, but Ian's hands are already working them from behind him.

 

Mickey rolls his eyes, pushing his ass backwards to rub against Ian's boner pressing through his jeans. “You're such a fucking hornbag, you know that?” He bites through his teeth, struggling to pull of the white shirt that Ian was more than eager to help with.

 

“I have my moments.” Ian licks a line down Mickey's neck, making him shiver, his hands roam around Mickey's waist, unbuttoning the suit pants that rested against his hips.

 

Mickey snorts, resting his forehead against the wall as Ian's hands got to work. “I can fucking tell. The mall, really?” He strains out in the midst of his moans. Ian's leaning against his back, his chest thumping against his spine as his hand furiously pumps Mickey's dick. Ian bites at the lobe of his ear, “So, its fucking romantic.”

 

“Yeah, full of fucking hearts and flowers.” Mickey scoffs, sarcastically, biting down onto his lips to hide him moans from echoing. A couple of voices go by the dressing room, laughing or talking – Mickey didn't really know through the screen of lust he had covering his ears.

 

Ian strokes his thumb over the slit of Mickey's dick, spitting on his hand to create more momentum. With his other hand he dips through the back of Mickey's pants, his finger teasing at the crack of Mickey's ass. Mickey hips bucker through his hiss, the moan louder than it should be. Ian nudges him with his own hips, bashing him against the wall. “You've gotta shut up, we don't want to get caught fucking in a dressing room.”

 

“Says the one who fucking barged in here.”

 

Ian pulls his right hand off Mickey's cock, releasing a little pop, his palm is smeared with pre-cum but he clasps it around Mickey's mouth anyway. “I'm sorry, but you in a suit just makes me want to hear you fucking scream. Is that a problem?”

 

Mickey can feel him grinning in his ear. “Nope. No problem- ah- at all.” he stutters, trying to grasp him breath as Ian's hand lowers towards his clenched hole. “Hurry the fuck up, bad santa.” Mickey pleads, pushing his ass backwards in hope Ian's finger would push through. As usual, the redhead was teasing and scheming, making sure that Mickey begged for it.

 

“Bad santa?” Ian asks, tilting his head around Mickey's shoulder.

 

Whispering, Mickey nods with a huff. “Yes, the film...they fuck inside of the dressing room?” Ian shakes his head, confused. Mickey's sure he's made him watch it countless times during Christmas. “Ring any bells?” He bucks his hips forward.

 

“You're such a fucking weirdo-”

 

Then they hear a voice. “Mr Milkovich, how is the suit coming along? I think your boyfriend has left for some coffee or something, but if you need my help I'm just out here.” Great, now they had a fucker listening in to them having a full-on fuck inside of a dressing room.

 

Ian giggles, turning Mickey around from the wall. Mickey places a shaky finger against his lips. “Yeah, I'm fucking fine. He's ran awa- _ah_ -y” Mickey groans, eyes clenching shut as Ian's finger slowly enters him, his other hand pumping at his cock, fingers brushing over the wet slit. The redheads mouth is latched to the skin of his neck, sucking against the soft scatter of freckles.

 

“Is everything okay in there?” The assistant calls out, voice filled with concern.

 

Mickey bites through his moan, hand tightly clutching to Ian's shoulder. “Yeah – _ah_ – all fucking good. Nothing to worry about.” God, he felt so pathetic and vulnerable. Ian always managed to unravel him and now it was happening inside of a suit-shop dressing room.

 

The assistant must take the hint and doesn't bother calling back. Ian shifts Mickey back to the wall, his smirk devious and knowing that Mickey was gagging for it. His finger is slowly working into Mickey, his other hand know wrapped around Mickey's face to shut him up. Mickey's back arches against the wall, his leg curling around Ian's calf. He gasps out, voice quiet. “Get in me, Gallagher, before I blow my load on these pants.”

 

Ian is happy to comply, he releases his hand from around Mickey's face, and reaches into his back pocket. They are both heaving and desperately gasping for some sort of touch, both trying to keep the noise as low as they possibly could. Ian pulls out a tub of lube and a condom. With his hand still working in Mickey, he whispers in his ear. “If we're going to do this, you have to be quiet.”

 

Mickey would never get enough of that dark, demanding tone. It was fucking hot when Ian commanded around when they fucked. He makes the gesture of zipping his lips closed, grinning when he feels the redhead rolls his eyes. Ian pushes the condom into Mickey's chest, keeping the lube in his own. “Suit me up, bitch.”

 

“That's not funny.” Mickey muttered, trying very hard to keep his voice down. Ian flicks at his forehead, and the slap he recieves is one of a loud nature. One that Mickey instantly regrets when they hear shuffling from behind the black curtain. “Shit.” They both whisper in union.

 

Ian watches with a gasp as Mickey rolls the condom down his dick, squeezing it a little as a tease. With his freehand he slicks himself up with the lube still in his hand. Mickey braces himself against the wall, spreading his legs as he welcomed Ian in. After a couple more seconds of Ian fingering him, his hand is suddenly replaced with the tip of Ian's dick.

 

Mickey pushes him to carry on, but the redhead is too busy trying to pull down his pants to notice. Mickey's had fallen to his ankles – classy, he knew – and he was literally drooling at the thought of Ian's large, monster dick being in his ass. Ian finally recovers from his struggle, and lines himself up with Mickey more accurately. He places his finger against his lips, shushing Mickey as he pushed his dick in further.

 

“Fuck!” Mickey yells, before Ian's hand swarms in and covers his mouth. Ian works slowly at first, so slow Mickey could feel himself tearing up, his moans were hallow against the space of Ian's hand as the redhead continued to tease him completely. “Jesus, fuck.” He mumbles into Ian's hand.

 

The thing Mickey didn't know was that Ian had some really fucking special powers that allowed him to stay quiet during sex. Where as Mickey was panting heavily, his moans drowning out into Ian's hand, Ian however – could bite his lip and nothing would come out of his mouth. “Shut up, Mickey, before we get caught.” Ian speaks quietly, his voice so low and delicate it nearly tipped Mickey off the edge.

 

“You make it sound likes it fucking - _ah_ shit – eas _y_ -” As his sentences draws to a close, Ian hits his prostate, causing him to groan out loudly – but again, Ian makes sure his hand is pressed against his lips to stop the sound echoing through the shop. His dick starts to move more erratically, his hips rutting against Mickey's incredibly harsh. He grips onto the back of Mickey's thigh and liftsit higher, pushing Mickey further into the wall.

 

“Is everything okay in there, Mr Milkovich?” The assistant calls out again, his voice incredibly close to the curtain.

 

Mickey's eyes roll into the back of his head as Ian moved faster inside him. “ _Yeah_ -” But that's all he can get out as-well as one pathetic moan that he hoped sounded like a formal agreement. Before another moan can fall helplessly out of his mouth, once Ian's hips start to drill against his – his fingers making bruises – causing him to squirm uncontrollably, Ian grabs the back of his head and catches his lips with his own.

 

For some reason, the whole store is extremely quiet when they chose to fuck. All the sounds coming from them, purely strained, were the heavy, shaky breathing, the moans drowned out within each-others mouths. Then suddenly, they find themselves at a release, Ian's hands scratching against the soft skin of Mickey's thigh, whilst Mickey is a mess, trying to grab hold of his sanity when -

 

“Holy mother fucking god.” He cries out, forgetting that they weren't in their own home. It didn't really matter where they were, Ian fucking him was perfect, he couldn't hide how good that was.

 

Ian starts laughing, the vibration hitting the sensitivity of his dick. Around him he can feel the cum resting within the condom in Mickey's hole, and when he looks down Mickey's made his own mess on Ian's brand new shirt. They look at eachother, and what they had done, and burst into giggles. Quiet giggles.

 

“You fucking dick.” Ian mumbles, trying to hide the stain against his shirt, his dick still in Mickey's ass.

 

The brunette shimmies, feeling empty as he pulls away from Ian's dick. He feels the leak in his ass and immediately pulls up his boxers to catch the dripping mess. Ian does the same, grinning towards his boyfriend. They both stay quiet as Mickey bends down to his knees and licks the dripping cum, still at the end of Ian's cock. He squeezes against the base, and slowly pulls off the filled condom wrapped around it. The redhead grumbles loudly, his hand clasping over his own mouth in shock. Wiggling his brows, Mickey pulls up Ian's boxers and slaps his ass as he picks up the mess of clothes from the floor.

 

They hear some rushed voices behind the curtain of the dressing room, and just as Ian pulls up his pants, the curtain shoots open. “Oh, Mr Milkovich.” The man gasps out, noticing that they had walked in on one of their customers nearly naked. Ian pops out, shaking a hand within a wave and the assistant scrunches his face. “Mr Gallagher, Oh – I thought you had left.”

 

“Nope.” Ian makes sure he pops the “e” with a smug nod. Mickey watches awkwardly, trying to cover up his modesty.

 

The assistant nods, trying to stay professional as he glances down at Ian's wet shirt. “I heard a shout, it sounded a little painful, I'm sorry I thought-”

 

Ian shakes his head, laughing. With a glance to Mickey, he claps his hands together. “Oh, don't worry about it. Me and Mickey were just fucking around, weren't we Mick?” Mickey flips him off, ignoring the fact that the assistant might actually understand what they were gesturing and talking about.

 

“Did you find what you came for?”

 

Mickey nods, giving Ian the death glare because he knew what was coming.

 

Ian snorts, wafting his top acting oblivious. “Oh, I definitely did.”


End file.
